


The Neighborhood Sperm Donor

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Cuntboy, M/M, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Dean and his wife befriended a nearby neighbor. Dean's taken a special liking to him after his wife volunteers him as a sperm donor. Something Dean isn't sure he likes. And then, after a drunken tryst where Dean accepts his position, our story begins on a new years party.
Relationships: Dean Foster/Avery B
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	1. The New Years Party

Avery had moved into the neighborhood a few months ago, a simple, one story, two-bedroom home, in suburbia, after receiving a nice job offer out this way. He wanted to get out of the city, and possibly start a family. With or without someone special in his life. Avery got to know most of his neighbors pretty well, there was one in particular. A married couple, and while he had no interest in the wife, he couldn’t help but gawk at the husband. Dean was a hunk of a man, and a rather social butterfly since Avery received a New Years party invite. Standing in the kitchen, glancing at the invite once more, he just shook his head, trying to get a grip on his rather lust-filled thoughts. Avery already RSVP’d and so there was no backing out now. The main hesitation came from his relationship with Dean.

The two had gotten along fantastically in the last few months. Dean's wife especially liked Avery but Dean figured that's because he was such a unicorn, being a gay guy with a cunt. Though Dean liked Avery more for being Avery than anything. They had been talking for the last few months about Avery using Dean as a sperm donor. Dean's wife was all down for it but Dean was somewhat uncomfortable with it at first. Of course as the month progressed it got more and more complicated. Three doctors later and a drunken night out at the bar Dean ended up fucking Avery to just "get it done properly" as Dean put it at the time. That was almost two weeks ago and they'd hardly said two words to each other since.

Avery worked up the courage, telling himself that was just a one time thing and he probably wasn’t even pregnant. He dressed in a pair of nice dark blue jeans, and a crimson red button up shirt, black loafers, he threw on his coat, and grabbed the bottle of Champaign, and headed over to the Foster’s residence.

The walk was long and cold. It was new years and the snow was only just melting off everything. Approaching the door felt almost daunting. But he was there. He might as well. Avery took a breath and rang the doorbell, putting on a warm smile as he waited for the door to be answered, smoothing out his hair real quick.

The door swung open rather quickly and there he was. Dean Foster. Forty-seven years old and perfect in every way. His brown hair slightly receeding in that wonderful widdow’s peak. His aged skin tanned with the sun from his construction job and love for outdoors work, his warm smile, his completely fatherly aura. He was standing there, his body hair was matted with water, he was shirtless, had a towel wrapped around his waist and what looked like shorts on underneath, sagging with weight of the water. His smile faded for a brief moment and then widened as he realized it was Avery.

"Hey man!” Dean's deep voice rumbled. His hand hooked on the towel, trying to act casual but was honestly surprised to see Avery. "Uhh, sorry, Dave pushed me into the pool earlier. You're late!" Dean reached out and grabbed Avery by the shoulder, his muscular grip wrapped around him pulled him into the house. The strong arm kept him close to Dean. The scent wafting off the older man smelled vaguely of alcohol, chlorine, and his own sweat, it was an almost intoxicating mixture. Dean didn't seem put off or awkward by Avery's presence, in fact he seemed almost excited.

Avery froze for a moment, his mind was all over the place, until he saw Dean. Shirtless. With a towel wrapped around his waist. That deep voice brough him back “Hey Dean, and yeah, sorry was trying to find the right combination. Heh, you know me, I have to look presentable.” He chuckled somewhat nervously. That soft voice accented with the British tone. That strong grip tugged him inside, pulling him close, as he used his hand on Deans back to keep him from stumbling over as the big brute guided them to the kitchen. That scent was triggering, flashbacks to the night they first fucked.

"Can I get you anything? Beer? Wine? Soda?" Dean asked as he pulled his neighbor into the kitchen.

“Ah. Soda please.” He smiled as Avery set the bottle down on the counter. “Sorry I have been scarce. Work has been hectic around the holidays…” which was the truth. “Haven’t really had me time, but I’m on vacation the rest of this week. Need to get things in order.” He rumbled softly. “And, how are you? Seems like the party is ramping up” he smiled warmly. He felt somewhat awkward, the subject of him wanting a child was… sort of private. Intimate. And here Dean is half naked, wet and drunk, with Avery trying to keep his cool and not jump the guy. His hormones had been acting up, he was sure… but not sure at the same time if Dean did the job.

"Yeah, Tammy was always the one that kept things in check, and she's at her sister's place for the week visiting family." Dean removed the towel, the brown pants still wet with water. They sagged noticeably down his body. His brown body hair was thick and covered most of his chest and stomach. It wound down, down, down, joining with his pubes, and they were definitely his pubes sticking out the front of his shorts. The pale skin of his tan line a stark contrast of his tanned skin. He did work outside shirtless a lot.

"Sorry I haven't been able to call or be around. Work's been hectic and all that for me too." Dean smiled as he turned to the fridge, opened it up, and disappeared behind the door before quickly reappearing with an entire 32 pack from within, his bicep bulging, a singular vein appearing down the fat, bulging muscle as he flexed. With his other hand he removed a can, holding it out, offering it to Avery.

"How's the uhh." Dean paused, for the first time sounding nervous. He looked over his shoulder. Behind him was a small group watching the live event, though they were otherwise preoccupied. Music blared from outside by the pool where another large group were eating what remained of the earlier BBQ. Dean lowered his voice before continuing. "You know, I mean. I don't mean to brag, but I've literally never failed to get the job done." Dean smiled brightly as he bragged, he even gave Avery a wink as he spoke.

Avery couldn’t help but glance over him, when he wasn’t looking. This man was a beast and Avery and his womb very much so desired more of him. Avery leaned against the counter and watched him turn away, only to tug out that 32 pack. His eyes sort of widened, seeing that strong, bulging bicep, with the vein. He felt a heat flash through his body.

“Tease” Avery whispered, just low enough that Dean may not have heard it. He took the can and popped the tab. “Ah. It’s still … to early to tell or test.” He turned red as the other winked. “Doesn’t hurt to try again though…” he sorts of let that one slip out.

Feeling his ears go hot, he cracked the can open and took a long sip. “Maybe after company leaves...” he mumbled, grinning rather mischievously. What was he doing? Was his body just that thirsty for this hunk of a married man? Avery just started chuckling and shaking his head “Sorry… hormones talking.” He huffed softly, before letting his eyes settle on Dean’s bearded face, a sort of fire behind those eyes.

Dean's eyes widened a bit, his face burned read. He felt a sudden hot flash go through his body as his heart began pounding in his chest. He felt this feeling inside of him, an intense inclination, a compulsion. His smile broached his face and a chuckle quickly followed.

"Sorry Avery, I can't, that would be cheating. What happened that time was a mistake." The words were in his head. That's what he should say. But he couldn't even lie to himself and say he wanted to say them. They were just there. What he SHOULD say. Instead he leaned in. Getting a little too close until the boner he had rapidly developed as soon as Avery said those words was inches away. There was a magnetism between them. Dean's cock and Avery's cunt. A pull that Dean wanted. Avery's pussy was on his mind and it wanted him.

"I mean," Dean finally spoke. He knew those words were trouble as soon as they left his lips.

Dean placed the 32 pack on the counter behind Avery, letting his big arm rest there, it brushed against his neighbor. "If you don't think it took, I mean, With my wife, she always told me she could _tell_ when it happened. And, if you don't feel it. I mean, I guess I owe it to you." Dean licked his lips, trying not to make it sound like an excuse. He was trying to justify it to Avery as much as he was trying to justify it to himself.

"You really don't feel it?" Dean's voice was hesitant, he placed a hand on Avery's stomach. It slipped under Avery's shirt, it felt up Avery's abs that Dean suddenly felt an incredible urge to ruin. His calloused fingers rubbing against that smooth skin in a slow, gentle motion of a father trying to feel for the child he planted inside another person's body.

Avery had never been pregnant before, but something told him, that it may not have taken. Avery probably was a bit late on his ovulation cycle, and when Dean seeded him, there was nothing to impregnate? Avery didn’t see it as cheating so much… he managed to twist it; Dean’s wife was the one who offered up Dean’s seed. She didn’t exactly specify how it was to go. A pang of guilt reverberated through his stomach, but that touch, of Deans arm against his shoulder, as his neighbor inched closer, that hand slipping under his shirt, rubbing over his abs. His stomach was a bit warmer than the rest of his body, something that would have been picked up by sheer touch.

Avery’s womb was ready, and fertile. There was a lot of guess work, and even though calculations were made on his part, the human body was not a fine-tuned machine, especially when it came to reproduction.

“I-I don’t think it took yet... but I feel like I’m ready…” he whispered, nervously, gazing up at Dean with a somewhat faux-innocence. His body was driving the desires, the need to create new life within.

“We can.. wait till we have more privacy… neither of us are very quiet.” He chuckled softly, reaching out to trace a finger over that beefy, hairy chest, just quickly. The thrill and panic of potentially being caught was somewhat maddening, but that hand over his womb, was driving him up the wall. Dean was so fatherly, handsome. Practically the perfect human to sire Avery’s child.

Dean leaned in, it was almost like he was about to kiss Avery, but suddenly there was a loud hooting noise from outside. Dean jerked away, nervously. He looked over his shoulder. No one had seen it. They were all still glued to the TV. He turned to look back at Avery with that disappointed look. "Go upstairs. Bedroom's the last door down the hall."

"Hey Chuck! Party's over!" Dean's voice boomed, like a father commanding his children or a Sargent commanding his troops. Dean was good at that. Six sons of his own, the man was clearly good at making them. He owned his own construction business and was well off, but even still he still worked as a coach at the high school. He just had it all together, yet still. He was like a teenager wanting to get laid.

"What? Foster come on!" Came a voice, Chuck Johnson appeared from the crowd in the living room. Dean walked over to him and talked quietly in a hushed tone. Chuck just looked annoyed more than anything, but after a few moments he seemingly agreed. "Alright, alright. Okay, fine." Dean turned, giving Avery one last smile and wink before heading towards the back door, calling out his demands once again to the group of mostly sloshed middle aged men and women outside.

Avery almost panicked when Dean leaned in, as if he was going to kiss, but that noise started not just Dean, but Avery too, clenching the counter tight, he listened to the other rumble out his command, and he didn’t even have to be told twice. And when he heard Dean’s voice boom, he felt his muscles downstairs clench. Gods that was hot. Avery noticed his underwear was also wet, and he just bit his lip, and groaned quietly.

Seeing Dean move away and talk to Chuck, he sort of felt his cheeks go bright red, especially with that smile and wink. As people started moving, Avery quickly slipped upstairs. Luckily they were sloshed and probably not even realize Avery was even there. Walking down the hall quietly, he saw the door Dean mentioned and walked inside. Gods it smelled like him in here, and it was messing with him.

Avery unbuttoned his shirt and set it aside, removing his pants and boxers, he climbed up onto the bed and sprawled out on his back, parting his legs. Turning his head, he grabbed a pillow and inhaled it, Deans pillow.

“Fuck” he rumbled, reaching down with his free hand to tease and rub at his clit. Arching his back as a shock of pleasure shot up his spine, a groan escaping his lips. His finger tips brushed against his wet pussy, knowing well that Dean could walk in at any moment and see him so… heated. And Dean really wasn't far off from that. Dean didn't even bother to make sure everyone was out. He simply locked the front door, closed the grill, left the food out, and shut the sliding door. He was unbuttoning his shorts as he walked up the stairs. He turned towards the bedroom and saw every there, his ass, naked. His cock flopped out, thick and veiny, so fucking hard, leaking with pre. He walked, FAST, heading towards the room sliding his socks off as he moves, he nearly trips onto the bed. His shorts now around his ankles. He dives forward. Suddenly his strong, masculine hands are on Avery's hips, gripping one on each side he tugs him down to the foot of the bed, ass in the air.

"Fuck your ass is nicer than my wife's." Dean groaned without thinking as he dove in. He had been thinking about this a while. He wanted to indulge on so much, but he thought that him and Avery should be somewhat separate after their last encounter, but now, he couldn't help it. He might as well give all in. He juts his tongue out and slides it along Avery's crack. "Don't tell her I said that." He groans as he slides that strong jaw in between those mounds and begins eating out Avery's hole.

Dean’s hands remain firm on Avery's hips, though his left hand slides forward, that cold metal of his wedding ring gliding across Avery's skin as it makes its way to the man's pussy, replacing Avery's fingers on his clit. His thumb taking up grinding into his clit while his middle fingers dove into his pussy.

"Fuck you're so wet." Dean moaned as he went all in. His tongue rolling out and violently lapping at Avery's hole with a fervor. His fingers slid back and forth slipping in and out while he focused most his attention on Avery's ass. You'd almost think he was planning to fuck it too. His wedding ring dipped in and out of Avery's cunt while his tongue took the final leap and dove in. Anyone who made out with Dean in his life could attest, he could kiss, but when he was presented with a hole and he just let loose, it was something else. His tongue was oddly long and fat, the way he worked it and moved it showed he had far more skill in eating out than any man had the right to.

Avery was so hot and bothered right now, he didn’t even see Dean lumbering down the hall towards him. He yelped in surprise as he felt those strong hands on his hips, and then tugged down to the foot of the bed. He gasped, looking up to see Dean, grinning big, gasping as he felt that bearded cheek on his ass. The bristling sensation, the stretching of his cheeks, apart to grant Dean better access.

“D-don’t worry… fuck” he whimpered, flexing muscles and arching his back as he felt that warm tongue lap at his pucker. He loved being eaten out, both holes, he wished more men would do it, but the few guys he was with seemed to focus on his twat.

Avery’s leg twitched, feeling the cold metal of the wedding ring on his thigh, and gods he hated the fact Dean was married. This guy knew which buttons to hit and what turned him on. Plus the fact he was going to father a child for Avery. Gods he would be barefoot and pregnant constantly with him in the house. Avery moved his hand away when he felt Dean’s fingers replacing his own, gasping when the digits slipped in to his soaking wet cunt, that warm wet tongue making him shudder and groan.  
Avery flexed his muscles around that finger, feeling the hard metal, against the warm skin, effortlessly gliding in with how soaked Avery was. His cunt felt hot to the touch, ready, and practically begging to be filled, while his hole gave way to that tongue, shuddering hard and swearing to whatever deity existed. His hands moved to roam over Dean’s head, gripping and tugging his ear.

“Fuck Dean, don’t stop” he cried, grinding his hips up against that face.

Dean grunted into the hole. The deep, reverberating noise couldn't be described any other way than "bestial" in quality. It vibrated throughout the room, through the bed even. His tongue darted in and out while his fingers more slowly stretched out Avery's cunt in slow, dragging motions. Dean pulled back only after a moment, his beard wet with his own spit, but still close so his hot breath is on Avery's now spit-soaked ass. He looked at his handiwork, the hole opening and closing, begging for him. He had to deny himself now though. He had a job to do.

Dean pulled his fingers free and flipped Avery over with ease. It was almost scary how little effort Dean put into it. He had this look on his face, an open mouthed wonder. His breathing was heavy but he was just taking in Avery's body. Yeah, he was drunk but he wasn't as drunk as he was last time, still sober enough to know he was making a huge mistake by doing this, but drunk enough to not care. His cock was nothing short of massive. Dean gulped as he looked down at it. Avery's cunt. He bit his lip. He looked up at Avery.

"You're going to need lube." Dean said, his deep voice so caring and authoritative. "It's in the uuh, drawer, over there." He said with brief pauses between the words. He was slowly making his way down to Avery's cunt, unable to stop himself. Until he was just too close and dove right in. Like a starving dog attacking his kibble Dean was at it. He missed repeatedly as he pressed his face in, sometimes even his nose slipped in there, but no matter what he didn't seem to care. He got his tongue in and that's all that seemed to matter. Dean attacked it monstrously, hungrily lapping at Avery's pussy like it was his last meal. One of his hands sliding over to grip Avery's holding in gently while the other slid up to feel up Avery's chest. Dean's eyes looking up at him with a look that was a cross between a dangerous determination and excessive lust. He was pressing into Avery so hard they started shifting further up the bed, as if Dean was intentionally repositioning them for what was only moments away.

Avery was losing himself quickly with the amount of pleasure Dean was giving his loins. Not one other man had come this close to satisfying Avery, and he couldn’t help but feel the fire burning within him, he needed Dean badly. Whimpering when he felt Deans tongue leave him. Those strong hands flipped him over with ease, but he wasn’t scared. He felt safe with the other male, he knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’ll grab.. in a sec.” Avery replied breathlessly, looking up at that beast of a man, parting his legs, practically submitting to him. Gasping as the married man started diving in to his pussy, he whimpered, and gasped. It was so sensitive now, feeling Dean’s tongue enter him, he cried out, muscles clenching at that muscle each time it entered him, his fingers locking with Dean’s hand, back arching against the other hand on his chest, arching his back against that strong arm.

Avery didn’t realize he was being pushed up, further on the bed, his writhing in pure bliss helped move him up, growling a bit as the sensations hitting him were becoming stronger. He needed Dean in him, now, his body was aching for release, for that fire to be extinguished. Avery was sweaty, panting as he lifted his head up and gazed down at Dean, seeing his look of determination and lust, he reached down and gripped his hair, throwing his head back and howling, his first of many orgasms hit, squirting that sweet nectar all over his lover’s face as he howled in sheer bliss.

“FUCK…fuck…” Avery cried, hips squirming as he released Dean’s head. And Dean kept eating, even as his cunt suddenly tightened and he got splashed in the face. Dean didn't pull back until he felt it subside and relax. The pearly cream covering his beard as he did so and he stood upright on his knees. He towered over Avery like a monolith, an idol of masculinity. His large, muscukar pecs rising and falling, the dusting of hair already starting to become moist with sweat, his hair was a mess, still wet from the pool before. His natural scent was overwhelming the scent of chlorine, filling the room with his fresh body odor. He hauled his dick up and let it fall down, its full weight smashing against Avery's cunt.

Dean pushed his hips forward until his fat, heavy nutsack smacked into Avery's cunt, his cock resting on his stomach. As if Dean was showing him just how big his heavy, pulsating cock was going to penetrate. The massive thing was so utterly red with blood it was so hard. The blue veins along the shaft pulsed visibly. The head was leaking copious amounts of incredibly virile pre. Looking at it there was very little doubt Dean didn't do the job the first time, but really it couldn't hurt to make sure it happened, right?

"You. Need. Lube." Dean growled. He'd been sexually active for most of his life. He knew he could make Avery as wet as Niagra falls, hell he probably already was, and his dick still would struggle to fit in. Dean leaned forward, nearly crashing into Avery, their faces merely a foot apart as Dean hovered above him. He stared for a solid minute, his heavy breath and determined face locked onto Avery almost like a predator going in for an attack. He then shifted to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle he was aiming for before pulling up. Sitting back upright be began to lube up his dick. The squirt was loud and it broke the pregnant silence in between them as he squirted a long line down his achingly hard cock.

"You, uuh, you ever think about having more than one?" Dean suddenly asked. He brought his hand down and began rubbing the lube all around his dick, making sure he had it covered evenly and copiously. While he did that with one hand his other brought the bottle to Avery's cunt and he stuck the tip in and squeezed hard, shooting the cool gel into it to help ease his entry. It was a ridiculous amount of prep. Either Dean was making VERY sure this was going to go smoothly, or he was about to mount Avery like a jack hammer.

Avery felt a bit light-headed as his orgasm slowly subsided, he looked up at Dean, then went red as he felt that monster lay across his stomach. “Damn… I don’t remember it being that … big.” He reached down with one hand and stroked over it gently, feeling it pulse under his touch, even thumbing over the tip with his thumb, smearing the pre around, before he looked back up and heard Dean. “I know. I know” he huffed, but damn that growling got him shrinking like a puppy.

Watching Dean tower over him, feeling the warmth radiating off his body, Avery reached out with one hand and rubbed at that sweaty hairy chest while Dean grabbed the lube.

“I’ve thought about it, a second one, if number one goes well, I’ll probably want to give them a brother or sister.” He rumbled, moving his hand up to that bearded face, looking over those handsome features, their kids were going to be hot, for sure. Avery yelped, then hissed as he felt the cold gel enter his twat, trying to relax from the sudden shift in temperature.

"I have a track record with boys." Dean interjects proudly. Of course 6 sons in a row, and he himself only ever had brothers. He tossed the bottle aside carelessly and began lining his cock up. Before he entered though he leaned down. that hot tip already threatening to breech Avery's hole. He adjusted Avery's legs and spread them wide before looking at Avery, their faces inches apart. Dean's warm, chocolate brown eyes looking right into Avery's. The man had a passion to him that couldn't be described.

“Well, then, I will plan for a boy.” Avery replied. “Christ!” he growled at him, but he knew it was needed. “Why… what were you thinkin?”

"It would be hard finding another donor. And I bet the kid will appreciate it if he had the same dad as his brother." Dean talked about it so fatherly. He thrust slightly back and forth, grinding his dick up against Avery, He almost seemed like he was going to thrust in only for him to angle it up too much and the shaft took a good long drag against Avery's cunt. "Have you thought about what you're going to name him?" Dean asked, almost sounded excited as he pressed his hips into Avery. He pulled his hips back and slowly brought his head back to his entrance. He knew the moment he thrust in they'd both lose control, but at the same time just the fact that he was going to be a dad again got him giddy. He broke eye contact to look down. He lifted his chest and stomach up and brought a hand down to his cock, and he slowly began applying pressure.

Avery shuddered, feeling that warm slab of cock, feeling the tip slide, and threaten to penetrate him, the anticipation was causing him to squirm. He looked up into those eyes, focusing on those, relaxing, spreading his legs farther apart. He reached out and cupped his face “True, I don’t want to have a different father anyways. You’ve been a dad before, so you know what you are doing… I might need a little help.” He huffed a bit. He was hellbent on doing most of the work on his own, but things happen.

Avery felt Deans pride slide across his sensitive loins, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Probably give him my fathers name first, your name as a middle name… haven’t thought too much about it.” He shuddered, feeling the man shift his weight, the pressure against his cunt grew until it stretched out enough for the head to pop in, gasping as he felt himself stretching out just a bit. “Christ… glad you lubed up.” He huffed, flexing his hips a bit, getting the right angle while his hands moved to hold onto those bulging biceps.

Avery had heard the excitement in Deans voice about being a dad again, his mind sort of drifting off to that for a moment until he felt more of that fat cock slide in, stretching him out nice and wide, snapping him back to reality. Angling his knees flat, he felt his pelvis open up, and give Dean less resistance.

Dean's cock slid in so easily. It was buttery smooth. His entry was so quick and slick, but it didn't stay that way for long. Dean had a big dick and he tended to bottom out in a hole relatively quick. He was careful testing the lengths at which he could go. Pushing a bit in at a time, pulling back, pushing a bit more. His hips struggled. It was obvious he was holding himself back.

As Dean looked into Avery's eyes, that pleasure he gave him. Dean felt his muscles tighten and flex as if he was trying to impress Avery, like he was a teenage boy wooing his girlfriend for the first time. Dean leaned in, he couldn't help it. Their lips clashed together, Dean's wet beard pressing into Avery's face. Dean's tongue darted out and gave Avery the same sloppy treatment he gave his holes moments ago, fucking his mouth with the same muscle he used to fuck his pussy and ass moments ago. His tongue was so long and Dean definitely was confident in the places he stuck it, threatening to shove it right down Avery's throat on multiple occasions. Dean couldn't help himself. He moaned into Avery's mouth. The big hair covered brute pressed his chest into Avery's, as if he was restricting his motions at the hip so much he had to let it out somewhere. His hip movements as he slowly got his dick halfway in became somewhat erratic, less pulling out and more slow pressure in. It wasn't long until he could feel his dick brushing against Avery's deepest parts, just barely kissing the entrance to his womb.

Avery couldn’t help but shudder and his cunt spasm around Dean’s cock, it felt tight, but filling. He panted softly

“Shit… you’re so big...” he whimpered, wrapping his legs around that thick, muscled waist. Avery couldn’t have been more impressed.

Dean was like the epitome of a man in his eyes. Feeling those lips against his, Avery wrapped his arms around Deans shoulders and clung to him, opening his mouth to let that tongue in his mouth, his own tongue rubbing against his. That broad chest pinned him down, and in response, he arched his back, pressing up against that fuzzy torso. His loins ached, being stretched out so much, he felt the tip brush against his cervix, groaning into that kiss and squirming even more. He couldn’t swear, but he could clench, and so he did, firmly around Dean’s cock, those silky smooth muscles working over that thick, veiny shaft.

"Fuck!" Dean gasped when he suddenly broke the kiss. With no space between them his deep voice undoubtedly felt like an earthquake to Avery.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta fuck." He grunts as he suddenly pulls back and _slams_ in. And this time he doesn't stop when he hits the back. Every single inch of his cock slides in, the lube splattering out of Avery's cunt simply wasn't big enough to fit everything. Dean could feel it, his dick slamming into the man's cervix at that point, he could feel it tremble at his tip, he could feel it almost give. It was only a moment, but Dean had his cock entirely buried in Avery.

Every.

Single.

Veiny.

Inch.  
  


From the bulbous head to the base of his shaft. His pubic hairs ground into Avery's outer lips. It was utterly stretched around his cock. And just as quickly as it was put there it was pulled out in a quick, eager, pull. Dean basically ripped his cock free he pulled back so fast only to promptly slam back inside of him.  
  


"Fuck!" Dean growls as he starts slam-fucking into Avery, unable to stop himself as he brutally rams his rod into that tight hole. Each thrust causing a squelching expulsion of lube and bodily liquids as Dean brutally ravages the man's pussy-hole. Their hips clapping together in a sweaty, thunderous symphony of sound, combining with Dean's constant, bestial grunts. Dean easily worked up a sweat, his face reddened as he looked down, watching Avery at every moment, taking it in.

Avery felt that chest rumble against him, as Dean swore about the pleasure he felt. Avery gasped, yelping at each thrust as that cock head mashed up against the soft cervical muscle, squirming as he clung to Dean, fingers digging into his muscles. He felt pain, but it wasn’t intolerable, just uncomfortable. Avery’s arms moved to wrap around those broad shoulders, legs unable to keep wrapped around those fast-moving hips, so he laid there, splayed out as Dean slammed into him. He felt a soft pop down there, as Dean breached his cervix.

"FUCK!" Dean gasped when he felt that pop. It was such a satisfying feeling fucking right into Avery's womb. He genuinely hit the deepest part in Avery's body, slamming right into his uterus.

Avery cried out, clenching down hard as he felt Dean slide into his poor womb, feeling it stretch out with each thrust, both of them were a sweaty mess by now, barely able to keep a clear mind, slowly surrendering to the mindset of breeding. Avery’s pussy stretched tightly around Dean, soaking the both of them in their combined fluids, creating some rather lecherous sounds, amidst the slapping of their bare hips. He wasn’t sure, there was a lot of pressure, pleasure and other sensations he wasn’t used to but, he was sure his second wave was close.

Dean's hand slammed into the head board which was already banging against the wall behind them. His other hand sliding back to grab Avery's ankle and pull it down, angling his cunt slightly upwards. Dean's powerful thrusts sent so much liquid out his pelvis was sopping wet. The rest of his body was getting there though. As he kept pounding away sweat began dripping off him, soaking the sheets and splattering all over Avery. His alpha male musk rubbing into the man. Dean's scent easily filled the room and now he was rubbing it all into Avery.

Dean was slamming so hard the bed was shaking. The wall was probably going to be ruined. The way his body flexed and moved, every muscle working towards one goal, plowing into Avery. He removed his hand from the headboard and slowly brought it back, grabbing Avery's other ankle and pushing them forward, folding Avery up. He brought his knees up and dragged his feet up in a crouching position without missing a single thrust. He bent Avery until he was thrusting downwards into his pussy. They both had a clean view of the absolute damage Dean was doing on his hot. Each thrust now splattering pussy juices and cum on the both of them.

Avery absolutely had the ‘fucked silly’ look about him, his eyes rolling back, jaw slightly slack as he gasped for air. Grunting and groaning with each thrust, with the occasional gasp and swear word. He felt Dean’s hand on his ankle, tugging his small frame down, while he plowed up into him. He was going to be so sore in the morning, but he was also glad that they could sleep in since the wife was away. His poor cunt spasmed and clenched at that large invading cock, his stomach bulging from each thrust as the tip of his lover’s cock pressed deep into him.

It got even more difficult when Dean readjusted Avery, pulling his legs back, ankles resting on Dean’s biceps, feeling the pace quicken up, and that gorgeous man’s fuck stick drive deeper into his womb. This time around, his eggs had no chance of escape from those strong swimmers from Dean’s nuts, for when the other came. He was going to be pregnant. Avery threw his head back, and swore out loud as his pussy clenched down tight, spraying both with his second orgasm, hips bucking wildly up against Dean as he did so. His womb was on fire, and ached to be drenched in Dean’s spunk, his loins ached, begging for rest, but Avery didn’t seem to care at all. This was the best fuck of his entire life.

"Fuck" Dean grunted, a mix of spit and sweat flying from his lips. "I'm close." His breath is heavy, it sounds like he had just gotten through running a marathon. He looked like it definitely. The way he was pistoning back and forth. His pace never slowed, he was like a fuck machine.

"Tell me how much you want it, tell me how much you want my kids." Dean barked, his voice just as authoritative and strong as it was before. Maybe even moreso. He loomed over Avery like a cloud of masculinity, raining down his sweat from above like a god, gracing the land with water. He pulled up, dragging Avery with him.

Avery heard Dean, opening his eyes, gazing up at him, reaching up to brush the older man’s cheek with his hand, while his pussy spasmed around that cock. Hearing the other bark at him. “Please Dean, impregnate me” he panted, quickly wrapping both arms around his neck so that he can hold on while he was upright. He leaned in, panting, and grunting, however he had enough in him to lean in, and nip at Deans earlobe, inhaling sharply to catch that scent.

“I want to be barefoot and swollen with your children.” He pushed his head into Dean’s neck and latched on with his teeth, lapping at the sweat, inhaling that intoxicating, masculine scent, while he helped bounce himself on that massive cunt buster of a dick.

And then suddenly Dean’s grip slipped. Avery nearly fell of his cock, but with some amazing reflexes his strong arms bolted down between Avery's legs to grip his hips. He paused thrusting for only a moment to readjust, before promptly resuming his brutal fucking, this time he was jerking Avery up and down his dick while he slammed into it, thrusting into him as well as using his grip to ride Avery like a fleshlight.

“Please.” He whispered. “I want you.” He gasped, a smaller orgasm hitting as he squirted and groaned heavily. “In me…”’ he finished, feeling himself getting worn out, his grip around the other’s shoulders remained, but most of his weight leaned into Dean.

“Gods, please get me pregnant” he breathed.

"Oh fuck! oh fuck! I'm in you! I'm so fucking deep in you." Dean grunted. He wrapped his hand around, Avery, slowly lifting him up until he was pulled close, Dean was fully supporting him now. Dean was on his knees, slamming Avery into his cock repeatedly. Those big masculine hands on Avery's ass cheeks, gripping them tightly like he owned them while he bounced the man on his dick. Dean stared into his eyes intently. The feeling of his cock popping in and out of his womb was almost audible he was doing it so fast and rough. Dean was literally gaping him inside and out.

Dean's mouth hung open slightly, he looked almost hesitant. His face mirrored Avery's in pleasure, though Dean clearly presented it in a different way. More calm, more stoic. "I'm cumming." Dean suddenly blurted out. He shook his head, almost like it was a warning, but his pace didn't stop at all.

"FUCK!" He suddenly slams Avery down on his dick. "CUMMING!" He growled possessively as he hunched forward, one hand nearly slipping and instead riding up to support Avery by gripping his shoulder.

The first rope hit like a fucking truck. It came suddenly and mid thrust, Dean wasn't fully inside yet, but it made him slam his hips forward, forcing his cock into Avery's womb, plugging it as the second rope it.

"Holy fuck!" Dean grunted. The third rope shot out, stronger than the previous two combined, pelting Avery's womb like a firehouse.

When the fourth rope hit Dean lurched further forward, falling to the bed. Their bodies slamming together was they fell, but Dean's cock stayed stuffed into Avery's hole.

The fifth rope came after that. Dean was pushing his hips so hard into Avery, as if it's not enough that Avery's cunt was already so tightly wrapped around his pussy that he had to use his pelvis like a plug. It didn't work.

As the sixth rope hit, Avery's womb over flowed and began spurting backwards. The seventh rope soon came after and Dean pulled back slightly to suddenly thrust back in, a sickening squelching noise came alongside it. The 8th, 9th, and 10th rope came as Dean moaned hopelessly into Avery's shoulder holding him close. Feeling as his cum overflowed, splashing him in his pelvis, feeling it drip down his ballsack and mix with his pubic hair.

Avery heard him, but didn’t quite register what was happening, even when he practically shouted it in his ear. Avery felt Dean supporting him, and he was thankful, his poor womb was battered and ‘bruised’ from being rammed into consecutively. He gaped, feeling a new warmth erupt in his belly as Dean came. The room was spinning as their activity wore him out.

“God… Dean….” Avery huffed, in a whisper. He clenched himself around Dean’s cock, trying to keep as much of him in his womb as possible, not that it mattered, his fallopian tubes were flooded as well, the egg he had released earlier today was blitzed by millions of Dean’s strong swimmers until one penetrated the shell, and thus, the process began. Avery felt Dean’s body heat as the bigger male collapsed on top of him, Avery wrapped an arm around his head, fingers gently scratching the back of his head, while one leg wrapped around his waist. Turning his head, he nosed that scruffy bearded cheek. “Damn papa.” He whispered, smiling to himself.

Avery felt the world fade in and out as exhaustion hit him. His body became heavy with fatigue as he slowly started to dip into slumber, while biology did its thing.

Dean was huffing and puffing hard. Soaking in the moment. He was careful not to move, he knew if he took his dick out it would all come flooding out. He could feel the pressure building.

"Damn _mama_." Dean asserted but by the time he managed to pull himself up he had a sleeping Avery in his arms. "Fuck." He swore as he looked down upon the sleeping face, feeling that pang in his chest. Turning his head aside, he blushed. He rolled off Avery, suddenly keeping that cum in wasn't his top priority anymore. He released himself with a loud, slick, wet, plopping noise. Cum rushed out as he carefully pulled Avery's legs down to the bed, laying him down proper. He breathed heavy as he slid to the edge of the bed. With his dick out of the way he could think clearly, and what he was thinking was pretty heavy. His eyes were wide as he realized what he was doing. It wasn't _that_ , he was helping a friend get pregnant, or at least he told himself that. He sat there pondering it for a few moments.

There was a pause in Dean's thoughts as he looked over his shoulder at Avery. He should probably shower, but if he crawled right back in bed after one it wouldn't matter. He pulled the sheets down, saddling up next to Avery. Might as well get comfortable. He wrapped an arm around him. Feeling Avery's slow breaths against him. Dean's other arm went above his head, propping his head up as he stared up at the ceiling. The room was covered in an almost palpable sexual fog. It was a solid 90F in the room, or at least that's what it felt like, despite the cold weather outside.

It felt nice. Not just the room, but sleeping next to Avery. Dean figured he might as well enjoy it. He pulled the man even closer, closing his eyes as he realized he was also, tired as fuck.


	2. Making Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Avery, coming back from their shopping trip, slowly fall into a dangerous routine. They both grapple with the feelings they have for each other.

A few months had passed since Avery and Dean had conceived a child... naturally. Because Avery was very thin, he was showing in no time. Dean still seemed to act a little odd around the wife and Avery, but Avery seemed unfazed and willing to let her believe he was artificially inseminated with Deans sperm. He didn’t want to be labeled a homewrecker so he made sure to behave around them, poor Dean was probably conflicted with a lot of this, however at four months, Avery needed to start getting things ready in his house, Deans wife offered her husband up to help him pick out a crib and assemble it, and Avery accepted the assistance graciously.

The entire time at the baby store, he gave Dean a smirk, maybe playfully brush against him. Avery was still the cheeky little bastard he was, even while pregnant. He had stopped once or twice, and grabbed Deans hand to place it on his belly as the baby moved, once while a store associate was nearby, overheard her go “Awww” and such. He thought maybe it left Dean a little mortified. Avery found a crib he liked, and let Dean load it into the cart. “I think I can get the rest of what I need later, I just wanted to get this while it was still on sale…” he mused.

The box was slowly shifted into the basket. Dean's thick biceps carefully flexed as he slid it down, his massive hands treated it with extra care and attention. Just the way his arms moved in that polo shirt he wore was a fucking sight. The shirt was definitely too small for him. The navy blue fabric molded around his pecs and arms so beautifully. The way the fabric stretched when he flexed was like watching porn. Especially the way the fabric shifted as his bicep bulged and began bunching up under his deltoid. As he got it in the basket he had to reach up to lower the sleeves back down to their original position. Of course that was Dean, always struggling to fit into his clothes.

Avery was only a foot away, and good lord, what a show. Dean was the sexiest man alive in his world, and nothing could change that. He had to wonder if Dean wore tight shirts intentionally, for the low-key attention it brought him, of if his wife bought his clothes, and did it to show him off. Either way it worked, he watched the fabric strain, and those muscles flex. He snapped out of his stupor and looked at his face

"I could probably make you one for half the price." Dean said though he seemed a little distracted. His eyes had been locked on Avery's gut more than anything. Dean was trying to keep himself in check. Since new years Dean couldn't keep his hands off Avery. It seemed like every other Friday night Dean stumbled his way into Avery's back yard, sometimes he was drunk sometimes he was clearly just looking for an excuse. Every time he told himself that he shouldn't be doing this. He felt like a predator.

"You want me to push the basket?" Dean was always like that, over-cautious when it came to Avery and the baby. Without his wife there he seemed more relaxed around Avery, but also more over protective.

“You don’t need to do that Dean… this is adequate, besides, babies grow out of the cribs rather quickly” he huffed softly at the other. Avery’s hands slid down to his belly and cradled it gently “If you don’t mind. Doc said I’m okay for light duty, but she wants me to keep my stress level down and not to break a sweat doing something…” he trailed off with a smirk. It was odd that Dean was often over, sometimes inebriated, sometimes not. He would let Dean crash with him too, if he was able, but he certainly was mindful of the wife and if she was home or not as well. He could tell Dean relaxed when she wasn’t around, but he was not about to poke the hornet’s nest…. Yet, anyways. And Dean did feel bad, he knew he had put Avery in a very bad position. He'd often talked about how he got married too soon, about how much he wanted kids, and other problems he had but then completely forgetting about the conversations the next day. In the last few months he felt closer to Avery than anyone before. Which was strange, Dean never thought he'd go for a guy like Avery, or a guy in general. It was just that spark. Dean couldn't keep his mind off Avery, or his dick out of him for that matter.

“Come on, lets get this bloody thing home. I’ll make you dinner if you help with the assembly.” He flashed him a smile as Avery shuffled on towards the checkout. His body was seriously adjusting and adapting to carrying new life within. While he had energy, it seemed to come and go in bursts, sometimes he would get frustrated at things for no apparent reason, and good lord, the cravings were a bitch. All things normal in a pregnancy.

"Yeah, I just need to get home and change." Dean sighed he had come here directly after he got off work. Apparently today was his office management day at his construction business.

Avery didn’t think he was in a difficult position for the most part. He was having his neighbor’s baby, because he wanted a kid of his own. The wife offered him up, strange sure, but it wasn’t unheard of. He liked Dean a lot, a true man, both in physical form, and mentality. He did like having Dean around a lot and by the Gods, he was great at sex.

Avery felt eyes on him, Dean’s eyes no doubt, and he did nothing to hide it. He swayed his hips slowly from side to side while he leaned on the cart, he let his belly peek out from under his hoodie, occasionally he reached up to rub at a spot he felt a kick, or movement.

Dean took a moment to silently grin at Avery, his beard wrapped around his lips almost making it invisible, but it was there. A happy smile. Dean followed Avery to the checkout silently while he blatantly stared at his lover’s body. His ass, his belly. Dean was popping a boner just looking at it. Maybe today wasn't the right day to free ball it.

"Aww, how far along are you?" The cashier asked, quickly grabbed the price gun before he came around to make sure they didn't have to pull it out. Instinctively Dean took a step closer to Avery.

“Ah, about four months… I think?” Avery asked rhetorically. This time he rested his hand over his bump. He looked up at Dean and grinned “Pretty sure it’s a boy.” He mused. He wanted to reach up and give that scruffy beard a gentle pet. He almost did.

That part sucked. Dean wasn’t his man, and he had to act the part in public. Especially if the wife was around, so … in retrospect, he was put into a slightly crappy spot. Nothing he couldn’t handle. He loved talking with Dean, the man wasn’t just a fuck machine, he did have intelligence in that pretty head of his.

"I'm sure the dad would be proud either way." The cashier said. The price gun gave off a little beep. He almost didn't seem to be paying attention. Just another boring day at work for some college student. But Dean was almost always in papa bear mode. His arms scooped around Avery possessively, His strong hands came around and to meet Avery's grip, his dick was hard against Avery's ass.

"I am. I'm also definitely sure it's a boy." Dean growled in a way that you could hear the grin in his words. He pressed his body tight against Avery, the heat radiated off it offset the general coolness of the store. Those strong muscles flexed slightly as he gripped Avery.

There was a sort of grin that came upon Avery’s face when Dean wrapped those arms around him, his hands came up to rest on his, though he sort of got the Deer-in-headlights look, when he felt Dean pressed against his ass, and that lovely organ that got him pregnant in the first place. When Avery heard that growl, so close to his ear caused him to low key shudder and push against Dean's crotch.

"Well daddy knows best." The cashier said with a smile before he blurted out the price. Dean pulled away from Avery to dig out his wallet, stepping between Avery and the cashier to pay for the items. He didn't let Avery say a thing until they were walking out the store.

"You and your husband have a nice day!" The cashier called out as they walked away. As soon as he was released, and once the item was paid for, they started to walk away, Avery red behind the cheeks and ears at this point, and once they were out of ear shot, he turned to face Dean

"Ok. One that was hot, and two, are you sure it's a good idea to be... handsy on me in public." he sort of shifted as he watched Dean load up Avery's SUV, those arms strained to bear the weight of the crib they just bought. Avery moved to the drivers side and climbed in, started the vehicle and waiting for Dean.

“Don't worry about it." Dean waved his hand. He looked a little embarrassed himself, but he refused to show it. He let his baser instincts take over. He was still boned too. It took nearly 40 minutes to get back to their small slice of suburbia. Avery huffed sort of, the trip home was somewhat silent, save for the music he turned on at a low volume. Avery's driving was somewhat aggressive too, as he would occasionally glare at another driver he passed for being too slow, or swear at them in Hindi.

By the time they got home, he shuffled out of the car and stretched out, his shirt rode up to reveal his midsection, to give Dean the perfect view of his handiwork.

"Oi. I'll go unlock the house" he shuffled off through the garage door, and made sure the way was clear. Avery would catch those glances and just grin. He rubbed the back of his hand, but also he watched the hunk of a man work. Dean unloaded the car without any hesitation, he acted almost like a coy teenager the way he looked at Avery, every time their eyes met he grinned and averted his gaze. It was hot out and Dean's skin developed a wonderful, just slightly-sweaty look to it. Pit stains began to form in his polo by the time he was finished.

"I'll uhh, I'm going to go change into my work clothes. I'll get that thing put together and painted for you." Dean said. He had a slight huff in his breath as he laid the large, heavy box down on the ground in the baby's room. Dean was so confident it was a boy he had brought over blue paint to paint everything already. Dean looked a bit spent already, but he seemed insistent on doing this. It was like being a dad was his job. It's hard to deny especially when his prior six boys were so incredibly put together. Each one so undeniably Dean's. Like his genes were just that strong. Dean was like a breeding bull. He had the mentality and the equipment to just get the job done.

"You need anything else? I probably wont be like ten minutes." Dean walked towards Avery. He lifted his shirt at he talked, revealed that hairy midsection. He used the fabric to wipe his face before he let it pop back into place as he approached. He was looking Avery right in the eyes as he towered over him.

Avery felt a bit riled up himself, he just sort of stayed out of his way. "Oh Dean, you don't have to paint it..." he started to get huffy, but he knew the other was going to insist. "Oh, no... I will be fine.." he watched him walk up to him, then that shirt lift. His eyes glued to that hairy, semi-sweaty torso., then back up to his eyes. As the other towered over him, Avery felt the familiar tingle down his spine. He reached out and placed his hand on Dean's chest and he nodded "I'll be fine. Go change up..." he said softly, his soft brown hues locked with Deans

There was a noise that vibrated through Dean's chest when he felt that hand on him. He took another step forward until their bodies pushed together. His cock hard in his pants as he pressed it right into Avery's crotch. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"You know I can smell you when you get like that." Dean pulled Avery into his arms and kissed him. His hard biceps wrapped around Avery. One hand gripped Avery's ass and forced it to meet Dean's own thrusts while the other had a firm but gentle grip on Avery's neck. Dean's body was arched so he could simultaneously grind his fat dick into Avery while his tongue invaded those lips. He kissed Avery like he owned him. His tongue snaked out and invaded and made itself at home in Avery's mouth. It tasted slightly of mint. Dean moaned into it as his hand on Avery's backside moved up and then back down to grip Avery's bare ass, and gave it a strong, possessive squeeze. But the brief moment of passion had to pause. Dean broke the kiss with a loud, hissing sigh, his eyes slightly annoyed as if he realized this wasn't the time or place. He had duties to do, but he still had trouble detaching himself from Avery, and his son growing in that belly..

Avery absolutely shuddered hard as he felt Dean against him, those muscled arms wrapped around him, strong hand gripped his supple ass and pulled him in. He arched his lower back to press against Dean's erection in reaction to the possessiveness of that grab, those lips, dominating, yet gentle, he yielded to Dean without a second thought and kissed him right back, his own arms slid loosely around his neck. His world stopped for the time the kiss went on, he felt warm, fuzzy, content. His heart skipped a beat or two, and the child growing within shifted slightly, only to be brought back to reality when he heard the sigh

"I'll be here when you get back." he said while he cupped Dean's bearded cheek. He grinned at the taller man. "Go clean up"

"Yeah yeah." Dean grumbled as he pulled back. The massive meat pipe in his pants clearly visible but Dean didn't really seem to care about it.

"Don't touch that." Dean said as he pointed at the box. "I'll do it. You just worry about taking care of our baby." He walks past Avery and give him a firm slap on his ass. To which Avery let out a sudden yelp. "I'll be back in ten minutes tops!" he calls as he walks down the hallway. He disappeared around the corner and down the stairs. The door shut behind him with an eager slam like a kid running out of the house who was excited about something.

Avery sighed softly “’Okay dad” he snorted softly with a smile as Dean rubbed over his bump. He had no intention of doing it by himself. Avery was good in the digital realm of things, but when it came to putting furniture together, it was out of his scope. He fancied Dean so much, it was somewhat painful.

Dean's wife was out again, like she usually was these days. His sons were the only ones home. Three of them still living there. The eldest two had families of their own while the third and fifth had their own lives as well. Dean himself usually had free reign during the summer. His main job as being the school's coach being, obviously, a half a year thing while his secondary income, his construction business, mostly ran itself.

The suburban life suited the man. He seemed to enjoy it, but it was pretty easy to tell he wanted more out of it. Mostly sexual things. His wife wasn't putting out, she had refused to have anymore kids, but Dean was raised old fashioned and wanted to stick around even if it was becoming obvious that he was losing interest in what he had built.

Avery took this moment to get into something more comfortable. He felt a hot flash overcoming him. He moved to his bedroom, he chucked off all his clothes and grabbed a sarong, a piece of cotton cloth wrapped around men’s waist like a long skirt. It provided privacy, too his genitals and backside, but allowed maximum airflow on his body. He had then moved downstairs and started working on a cup of tea by the time Dean came back. Ten minutes on the dot, Dean was making his way back into Avery's house. His thick work boots clomping on the floor loudly as he entered the entryway with a white t-shirt that hung off his body surprisingly loosely, dingy and stained in places, and a simple pair of overalls that had also looked like they'd seen better days.

“Very Bob-the-Builder-esque.” Avery teased. He looked up at him from the counter, but also he got a good eyeful of the dad of six plus one on the way. He placed a hand on the growing bump and just grinned at him softly. He thought it was sad that his partner wasn’t putting out, but a little surprising that she even let him do what he and Avery were doing… well with a minor tweak with the plan.

"I can outfix bob the builder any day, fuck that guy." Dean laughed. He had half a mind to walk over and fuck the guy right then and there, but he had a duty to do.

“I’m making tea, do you want some… I can chill it too.” He offered while he came around the corner. His white sarong billowing gently with his movements, his toes flexed as he felt the tile and carpet. Essentially he was barefoot and pregnant at this very moment, it was a little liberating for him.

"Water is fine." Dean responded as he made his way up the stairs. There was something off about his outfit, it was hard to put a finger on what exactly. Something between the way the cloth shifted on his clearly still half-hard dick that was plainly visible and the way his chest stretched out that old, thin t-shirt.

"You want to come over for dinner tonight? It's just me, Jason, Blake, and Tom tonight. Ryan’s is out of town for the week and Tammy is off on her cosmetics convention." Dean offered as he got to the top of the stairs. He watched Avery climb. His eyes narrowed in on the man's chest and gut. "I was thinking lasagna." Dean pulled one of his arms up to scratch the back of his head, his shirt rode up slightly and it suddenly became apparent as it did, through a somewhat large hole in the side of the overalls right on top of his ass that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His fuzzy asscheek was right there.

Avery arched a brow, and chuckled softly, but when he heard the growl he canted his head a bit "Sure..." He poured the tea into his coffee cup so that he could carry it up safely. He gazed at Dean's backside and watched curiously... what was it? he thought to himself as he got Dean a glass of ice cold water, and started for the stairs. He looked up to see Dean at the top. Damn, what a fuckin view he thought to himself.

"Aye. I'd love that." he gave a small smile, and nodded "Food sounds really good." Avery was a little nervous, he had met the boys previously, but they wondered if they were as sharp as their father. They didn't have many of Tammy's features and that sort of got him wondering how his child would turn out. Avery then gracefully slid past the brute and headed for the nursery. He set the glass of water on a small table that was already in there. Avery moved to the rocking chair and took a seat.

Dean wasted no time getting to work. He popped out his pocket knife the box was completely dismantled seconds later. It was like he'd done this so many times before. He pulled out a small rubber mallet from his pocket which he used sparingly on the parts. It wasn't all that high maintenance. He almost seemed disappointed. He slid the wood slats into each other. He glued them together while leaving no trace of excess. The thing was standing within five minutes. Though Dean was very scrutinizing when it came to the build quality. When he stood up and put a hand on one end and pushed it to show it had a loud, wobbling squeak as it tilted slightly he gave Avery a look that said "I told you so" but he didn't say anything. Instead he got to work on putting the sides of the thing in.

Avery frowned slightly when he saw it wobble. “Bloody hell” he said out loud with a sigh. While he observed Dean. Avery was impressed with the level of skill he had. Anyone that said that trade work like this was easy, Avery would bite their head off. “Maybe when the sides are put in…” he just sighed in dismay. “Shoulda listened.” Avery grumped softly, before he tilted his head a bit.

"Jason is heading off to baseball camp pretty soon." Dean mused after a brief moment. His sons were his favorite topic, of course. "He's excited. Wants to try and go pro." Dean said while he arranged the wooden bits before he grabbed his mallet and slowly started hammering the bits together in a tight fit.

“Baseball camp huh? That’s good. I was a runner back in high school. I could have gone pro but opted to do something that was actually challenging.” He sighed softly. “I’m sure he will do great, as he most likely has a great coach.” He said in an uplifting voice. “Father tried to get me into sports like that, but It just didn’t stick.” He reached for his cup of tea and took a long sip. “How about Blake and Tom? Any interest in the sportsball realm?”

Dean let out a chuckle at the word sportsball. He genuinely never heard the term before Avery. "Blake is more into weightlifting. Tom is, I dunno. He likes his art. He wants to become a tattoo artist. Drives his mom up a wall, she found out about his bigass back tattoo he got and she flipped a lid." Dean chuckled as he got the first back board in. He glued it down as well before he stood up. He slid the tiny mattress in. All he like was the last side. It looked somewhat sturdy, but Dean wasn't satisfied. He walked around to the front and sat on it. The whole thing creaked, but it held up surprisingly.

Avery arched a brow and smiled. "A tattoo artist eh? That's pretty cool and a good form of art." Avery nodded "Weight lifting? Strong like his papa" he smirked. "I can see Tammy flipping out over that... I'd be proud no matter what my kid does in life, as long as he's not a drug addict or a criminal" he sighed "Our boy is gonna be smart and go far" he looked down while he cradled his belly... then chuckled at Dean.

"I doubt this’ll even hold a dog." Dean stands back up. He turns around to look down at it, and wondered if he should even put the rest of it together. "Look, I can just build you one. I can have it done by the end of the month. I got a ton of oak planks left over from the shack I built last year. It will be the best crib he'll ever sleep in." Dean sounded insistent. Of course this is what he wanted all along. Dean was getting very into it. Of course if it were up to him he'd probably be living at Avery's house, doing things like this most of the day.

"Fine. FINE.. you win." he laughed as he slowly rose up and moved to his side "Gods it looks flimsy as shit... I shoulda listened" he huffed while he leaned against Dean and his hand rested on his lower back "I'll have you build one much more sturdy than this... let's keep it as a backup or something though." he sighed "Yeah, I'm not having sex on that...." he looked at it and laughed. Gods he was content right now. Happy that Dean was here and helping, fathering his child. It was so strange to him.

Dean's arm wrapped around Avery in return, his hand snaked around to grab at his hip on the opposite side. Dean didn't shower and he had the slight air of musk about him. He had rolled up his short sleeves at some point, the tight rolls stretched tightly around his deltoid. The hairy, brown fuzz on his forearm traveled up almost to his shoulder. Dean looked at the crib with a sigh. He stared past it at the wall which he hadn't even started painting yet. He lifted up his opposite arm and scratched at his beard.

"So you wanna do it in the bedroom or should I just hop on that rocking chair?" Dean asked as he turns to look at Avery, a big fat smile on his face as he reaches down to cup Avery's belly. "I probably should go and start cooking really..." Dean's hand glides over that bare skin of Avery's belly. He lavished in the smoothness of it. Dean made no effort to hide how much Avery's pregnant belly turned him on. It was something else, seeing Dean rub against it. If Avery came within feet of him Dean's hands would be on that belly within minutes.

Avery could smell Dean’s scent, and he knew it well enough by now, he leaned in and laid his head on that thick arm for a moment.

“Hah. I know how you like to fuck and you will break that chair… Come on. Let’s go back to your place and cook, I’ll help, and then after dinner, we can disappear off to your room for dessert… or back to my place for dessert?” he chuckled. “Good lords you insatiable horn dog.”

"Or... I could cook here, I could fuck you sideways while it bakes and I can just tell my boys to come over after?" Dean turned slightly and rested his head on the top of Avery's as he looks down at that gut, his hand gently groped it with a firm pressure as if he was trying to feel for the baby.

Avery felt that hand on his belly and closed his eyes. “Mmm I wanna ride you.” He rumbled softly as he felt Dean’s bearded head on his own, and out of instinct, he tilted his head back and smooched his chin. Avery smiled as Dean attempted to feel. He picked up his wrist, and guided it over to his left side “He’s been chilling out over here lately” he mumbled softly.

"Mmm, yeah?" Dean moved downward to his knees. He brought both hands to Avery's gut as he carefully held him in place with one hand while his other gently stroked the left side. "We could cook at my place, but then you'd have to change." Dean pushed his bearded face to the side of Avery's belly, the bearded cheek brushed against it. He grinned and looked up at Avery as he rubbed his chin against Avery's pregnant gut. He looked so proud of his handiwork. "And you look pretty sexy in that." Dean's opposite hand slipped lower and snaked its way under the sarong and gently rubbed Avery's calf. His hands slowly massaged it as it shifted between the muscle and the back of his knee. It moved almost like he was threatening to go higher.

"My boys wont mind. Jason’s been wanting to take a crack at your pool, I mean if you don't mind him using it. Tom and Blake will probably just go back home after they eat." Dean explained. "And you really shouldn't be out and about too much." Dean grinned just before he gently placed his lips on Avery's belly and kissed it gently. He took a deep breath in to smell Avery's scent, though it was less "Avery's" these days. Dean was a sweaty fucker and even Dean was starting to notice Avery was smelling more and more like him, like Dean was laying claim to him.

Avery couldn’t help but chuckle, as Dean moved down to his knees when he felt the hand on that belly. Avery reached out with his hands and let his fingers comb through Dean’s hair to feel every bristling hair of that beard against his belly. The child kicked gently which connected with Dean’s cheek after he spoke more “Oh, he knows papa.” He grinned and began to comb a little faster. He felt that hand move down to his calf. He tensed up just briefly enough to let Dean know that it was exciting Avery in the worst way. “That’s fine… and yeah I just had the pool readied a few weeks ago.” Those lips on that belly.

That damned grin, gods Dean was handsome. “I’m only four months along! I’ll be fine… but I yield. Again. Let’s stay here…” Avery paused for a moment to watch Dean more closely, that handsome face.

"Plus I uuh, I want them to get to know you." Dean said, almost nervously as he laid another kiss on Avery's belly.

“The boys huh?” he let his fingers drag down the sides of his head, to rub that scruff, and cup his face “Yeah?” he said softly, that damned British accent “I’d like that” he nearly missed the nervous in his tone, but just remained silent for a moment. “Ok. I well I believe I have everything in stock, Dean”

"Good." Dean's hand slipped further up while he caressed Avery's thigh. Those rough, manly fingers grazed against Avery's smoother skin. Dean groaned upon realizing he'd have to pull away again. "I'd invite John over but he lives across town." His fingers were so close to grazing Avery's pussy. "Jack is coming back from deployment in a month, I'll introduce you to him and Ryan when they come around." Dean talked but he began to trail off.

"Fuck." Dean retreated, his hand pulled back and he stood back up. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Avery. He gave him a softer, sweeter kiss just after. Dean holds Avery gently, his erection rested on Avery's belly as he towers over the man. "We better get started then." Dean lamented, his smile looked a bit faded as he gazed into Avery now. This was tearing him up inside. It was pretty obvious Dean wanted Avery, all of Avery, every single day he could have him, but Dean had prior obligations.

Avery sighed softly as he felt Dean’s hand inch closer and closer, but his hands continued to cup those jaws. He attempted to get him to look at him, but those fingers were so close, to such a sensitive part of him right now. He wanted to say screw it and tackle Dean down and have his way so bad right now. “Yeah… I would like to meet them… but let’s focus on now.” He huffed when he felt the hand suddenly withdraw.

Dean was on his lips, but not in a possessive passionate way, it was… gentle. Avery couldn’t imagine what Dean was going through, but he saw parts of it. He’d hate to be in his position, but Dean was a family man to the core, he didn’t want to be that homewrecker. Maybe they should back off… he started to feel a bit guilty, but he managed to hide it “Come on, lets get food started” he combed fingers through his hair and let him go to lead him out to go get things ready. Dean followed behind with his erection bulging out of his overalls.

Dean was somewhat chatty. He seemed in better spirits though as he chopped the veggies and prepped the noodles. It felt almost like Dean was meant to be there, he was very homely, and could probably handle himself fine, but he wanted to do this with Avery. One of his overall buttons got undone at some point. It dragged the whole outfit down slightly, his bared waist on display. The slightest bit of the bare section of his hip visible for anyone's viewing pleasure. Dean scraped the veggies into the pot and then turned back to the fridge. He opened the door to search for a beer but there was none. Avery was pregnant after all. He looked over at the man who was tending to the stove. Dean felt a fire in his loins.

"Ah... right. Alcohol. I probably have some in the garage that I never got to..." for obvious reasons. Dean caught himself staring idly, the words passing through one ear and out the other. His brain scrambling to keep Avery in this position so he could keep looking at his ass.

"I know a guy- uuh, I know the owner of the daycare around here. Expensive place but I can get you a deal on it." Dean shut the door and walked over to the counter which he leaned on as he observed Avery's backside. "So you don't have to worry about it. They're 24 hours too, in case you need anything overnight, but I'm uuh, I'm always available too." Dean crossed his hairy arms, his heart was pounding. He honestly had dreamed of something like this for most of his life, his wife was always a go-getter though, very sporadic, didn't really like cooking. He often wondered if they'd even be together if he hadn't knocked her up so early. It definitely didn't feel like they were married anymore.

Avery could tell Dean’s eyes were on him, Avery was still in his sarong, but donned a V shaped tunic over his form, though it didn't do too much to hide his growing child. It felt good to have him here, it was so surreal to see Dean appear content as he leaned on the counter. But the cold reality hit Avery soon enough, which turned his warm smile into a more somber one. It happened whenever he saw Dean's ringed finger.

"That would help, and of course, I would call you first." Avery said, his voice a little tight. Avery knew from a different perspective, that people don't always end up together forever like that, even with kids. His parents split when he was younger. Yeah it sucked, but he still had great opportunities, and he still had both people loving him. He took a deep breath before he stood up and smoothed out his sarong.

"Yeah." Dean said passively. He moved closer to Avery. He couldn't stand it anymore. They had almost a whole hour. _Almost._ He unbuttoned the other side of his overalls and he came up behind Avery.

"Did I tell you that your ass looks great in that?" Dean pressed his lips against Avery's neck. His hands were on Avery's hips. His fingers gripped the sides of the sarong and pulled the fabric upwards. Dean made no attempt to hide his intentions. He'd waited all day for this. Avery didn't have beer so he was just going to unwind on one of Avery's holes. The second Avery's ass was bared to the world his hands were on it, groping it, spreading it, pressing his bulge into it.

Avery was startled when he felt Dean pounce him. He gave a startled yelp upon hearing that voice and a cold shudder went up his spine.

“Gods Dean!” he huffed and grasped the counter so he could stabilize himself. He felt those lips against his neck, hands on his hip. He was scared at first, only a startle reflex. He calmed down and began to grind against Dean. Upon hearing Dean growl, he tugged on the knot of his sarong, and tugged it out of Dean’s hand and tossed it to the side. He groaned into the bite on his neck. He perked up his rear when he felt Dean’s impatient cock.

Dean growled against Avery's skin, his lips latched to his neck. He didn't care what Avery was doing, he just wanted to get his rocks off. He felt so horny just looking at him. Just being around him. Dean's heavy breath was loud and only grew more excited as he pressed into Avery's ass. He steadily got into a rhythm of dry humping.

“Looks greater without it.” Avery growled back as he rubbed that smooth ass against the father of the baby growing in his belly. It looked about to be the size of a basketball from that angle. “Want that ass papa?” he grinned. He was just as pent up as Dean at this rate. He gave a soft exhale of just imagining what was to come.

"I'll take any hole you offer." Dean growled into Avery's skin. "I can do all three, but the other two will have to wait until tonight." Dean's hands reached around, one hand cupped Avery's belly and gently rubbed it, the other took a more aggressive approach. His fingers dug into Avery's cunt, instantly he shoved three of them into it. Dean had been fucking it for a while, like he was dead set on coring Avery out until his cunt wrapped around his dick perfectly, like he was trying to ruin Avery's pussy for any guy that dared go near it after him.

"I just need to be inside you right now." Dean's voice had a sense of urgency to it, like he actually _needed_ to be inside Avery.

Dean kissed upwards and caught Avery's mouth as it turned to the side and planted his lips on Avery's. He humped into Avery's asscheeks, the movement caused his overalls to start sagging slightly, the base of his dick became more and more visible with each thrust, however it soon stopped sinking, his fat cock was so hard that it kept the heavy fabric up. They'd need to separate for Dean to de-robe, and Dean didn't seem too keen on that at the moment. The way he held onto Avery was like he never wanted to let the man go.

"Ass. Lube up in my cunt...." Avery groaned. His hips arched back against Deans, that fire ignited again. He felt those lips against his for neck. He felt the fabric of Dean's overalls and started to get irritated at not feeling that heated dick in him. Avery reached back and tried to separate them.

While Avery had it in his cunt most of the time, occasionally he liked it in the other. He saved the best for last, or some nonsense. As those fingers violated him he gasped. He felt those three fingers shoved in his soaking wet cunt, which seemed to be a normal when ever Dean was around, he was at a point that any other guys voice would not trigger his loins. Something in Deans voice had rewired part of Avery. He could smell him, feel his heat, there was no way in hell any other man could get him feeling like this.

"Pants" Avery said in a heated groan. He leaned his stomach into Deans hand. Avery tilted his head back and gasped, as if he needed Dean in him too.

Dean gave in with an aggressive growl. He looked over to the side and noted the cooking oil on the side. He separated from Avery long enough to reach out and grab it with his cuntjuice-slicked hands as he forcibly pulled his hips back. He reached into his overalls and hauled his dick and balls out. He was so hard it flung outwards and smacked his stomach with a hard thwack. It resounded a bit more than usual, of course Dean had been drinking a little bit more lately. His dick then swung downward, and smacked Avery in his back. He was sputtering pre. Dean pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock in between those cheeks, and then began to grind his fat sausage between those buns as he brought the oil over.

"Tell me how much you want it." Dean growled. He pulled back slightly and began slick up his dick. The thing was so massive, red, and hard. The way it pulsed, you could feel his heartbeat. He gave his cock a few strokes to make sure the coating was even before he brought those fingers down to jam them inside Avery's hole. Those thick fingers slid in with ease, of course Dean's dick was **much** bigger than a few fingers. He quickly began to work Avery open while his cock smacked and spread the oil all over Avery's back. Dean's other hand never left Avery's belly to support it firmly, lovingly. He began to rub on it, to keep Avery close.

Avery noted the other's ingenuity, he shuddered, arched his lower back, practically rubbing against Dean's cock.

"Please shove it in my ass and plow me." Avery growled at first then almost whined. He felt the warm prick throbbed against him. With a loud gasp, and slickening squelch, he felt Dean's fingers loosten him up, and relax that muscle, though consciously flexed it once and felt it relax fully.

"Stuff that fat cock in my big pregnant ass!" Avery grunted out as he began to rock his hips needily against those fingers. He felt the oil really lube them up. "I can take papa" he growled out once more as he pressed himself against that needy man

Dean worked his hardest to go as fast as he could. He slid his fingers in as fast as he could manage. He planned on sinking his dick in the second he felt he wouldn't absolutely destroy it. But he also liked to take the opportunity to make Avery beg for it. His fingers spread his hole wide. Dean did have big hands after all, his fingers rough and in his current state Dean was incredibly needy. Of course it wasn't like he was ever slow when it came to copulation.

"That didn't sound needy enough." Dean said teasingly. His smile could be heard in his voice even. He intentionally tried to drive Avery up a wall. "You sure you want this dick in you?" Dean flexed his dick and pressed it into Avery's back. He spread not only the oil on him but his precum, sputtering out of his head in thick globs. It rolled down, it dripped onto the floor, some got caught on Dean's hand and even more slid down to his fingers where it was promptly shoved into Avery's ass.

"C'mon you look so pretty with my dick inside you, the way it makes you smile." Dean grunted as he rested his chin on Avery's shoulder. "Tell papa how much you _need_ his cock. Tell me how you want me to make you into a housewife, tell me how you want me to fuck another one in you as soon as that one is out so I can keep you barefoot and pregnant." Dean's hand around Avery's belly tightened slightly, his cock was already leaking so much it was like a fountain. Dean quickly inserted his fourth finger in and began to stretch that hole out wider. He knew he was going fast but he was probably more needy for Avery in this moment than Avery was for him.

Avery couldn't help but gasp as that fourth finger inserted, it stung a little, but not for long, Avery groaned "Heh, I was just thinking about a brother for this one." he whispered back. "Ah, papa don't tease me like that, the tension's not good for the baby." he pouted and wiggled his ass up against Dean "Besides, you look so good balls deep in me" he huffed and let out a soft groan "Gods. I want you in me bad, there isn't anyone alive on earth that can give me an earth shattering orgasm like you." he felt his own excitement building between his legs.

"Please fuck me" Avery whimpered. He rubbed himself harder against the older man. Suddenly that ring on Dean’s finger didn't scare him as much as it used to. His desires were outweighing anything else at this point.

Dean pulled his fingers free, unable to help himself any longer. He pressed his bearded face into Avery's neck to kiss it aggressively as he positioned Avery. His hand left Avery's pregnant belly for just a moment as he gripped his hip with. His firm grasp pushed Avery to lean over the counter slightly. Dean slid his cock between Avery's legs. He dragged it along Avery's cunt before he pulled completely back and lined it up with Avery's hole. He slathered what was left of the oil on his cock before he looked down. He loved how Avery's hole looked, the way it slightly opened when his dick got near. It had been too long since he was last in there. The first time he fucked Avery's ass it took them nearly a whole hours just to get him open enough to fit the head. Once it was in Dean spent the next 6 hours fucking it stupid. As far as his wife knew he was at Avery's watching football.

The fat, spongy head was instantly hard as he pressed forward. The slick feeling of the hole opening felt so nice as it wrapped around just the tip of his dick. Dean's mouth became even more aggressive on Avery's neck as he resisted the urge to just slam in. Dean was a particularly rough fuck, which is no surprised honestly. That might be why he prefers loose holes, and god knows he loves making Avery loose. Dean's cock was hot and incredibly hard. It pulsated at Avery's entrance as he slowly slipped in, the pressure slowly increased as each moment passed.

Avery shuddered and leaned forward onto the counter and grasped it. He felt that large prick tease his cunt and ass. There was a groan that escaped Avery’s lips as the tip slipped inside. Compared to the first time it was a lot easier, and to Dean’s surprise, there was much less resistance this time around. It was as if someone had been keeping loose with toys. Avery parted his legs just a bit and flexed around that hot and hard dick stretched out his ass.

“Fuck Dean…” Avery growled through gritted teeth. He arched his back a bit as he felt stretched and stuffed. He pushed his rear back on his lover. Once Dean got deep enough, he pushed back. He tried to take more of his fat cock. He felt his lovers mouth over his neck and he whimpered desperately. He gripped the counter more firmly, even going so far as to bounce his ass back on Dean’s dick gently, as if reverse hammering that ‘spike’ into his hole. It was much smoother this time around, since he had been playing with toys in his free time, though nothing could even come close to the real thing.

“You enjoying your boy’s ass papa?” Avery teased. He turned his head back to eye Dean with a smug grin. Which would be wiped off as soon as Dean started to truly plow him. Which really didn't take long. The second Avery showed signs of not being overwhelmed Dean pushed in. His hand gripped Avery's hips tightly, His other arm reached around and supported Avery's chest and Dean shoved it in. His cock forcibly entered with all of Dean's might until his balls smacked against Avery's thighs. As soon as it hit the hilt Dean began to grind and gyrate his hips slightly as he pulled back away form Avery's neck.

"Yes." Dean's voice was deep and gravely. He reached up and used the opportunity to grip Avery's chin and mash his face against it. Dean looked into Avery's eyes as he did so. His hand pushed Avery forward while he withdrew his hips and forced his cock back in with as much force as he could. He repeated this several times, each time his thrust got faster and faster while his mouth never left Avery's. His tongue slid out. Dean was such a sloppy kisser when he got into the moment, the way his tongue rolled out, pushed its way into Avery's mouth, immediately going to play with Avery's tongue. All the while his messy beard rubbed against Avery's face. His arm around Avery's chest slowly moved down to support Avery's belly, almost as if even when going full on fuck beast mode he didn't want to disturb his kid too much.

Avery knew what Dean liked, and he had been keeping up so that the other didn’t have to spend too much time prepping him. Avery also enjoyed getting right to it.

Avery cried out in bliss as Dean shoved in to his hole, balls deep. The muscled ring clenched and tried to push Dean out to make the entry easier which created some rather pleasurable friction. Avery felt his lovers arms around him. He reached back to curl his fingers against Dean’s hair, just in time to hear that one word, in that strong hunk of a man’s voice, sent chills up his spine.

“Fuck! I love you so much!”

As Dean sped up, it caused Avery to grunt each time that dick reached his deepest point. Avery clenched and relaxed repeatedly around that hot, hard cock. He felt it pulse and throb which each thrust. He was silenced for the most part. He felt that hot wet muscle invade his mouth. He tried to return the kiss just as eagerly. He felt that beard against his own cheek, rubbed against his skin. Avery was soaking wet now, especially with the way that large hand cradled his belly. Avery reached down and he rubbed at his soaked taint before he brought it up. He broke the kiss and placed his fingers against his lover’s lips “Gods I’m so wet” he whined and panted hotly.

The way Dean moved, he was like a machine. His hips pumped back and forth with such force and consistency. If he wasn't just such an eager dad in his day to day life someone might thin k he was a porn star the way he plowed. The way he just used the hole. His his hands dug into Avery's skin, his hips smacked loudly against Avery's ass, which sent shock waves through the skin. The way he just dominated every hole. His tongue in Avery's mouth, his dick in his ass, and his fingers began creep up on Avery's cunt. He was unable to help himself as he stuck his fingers in, that wedding ring still affixed to his fingers, the cold metal quickly warmed to Avery's body temperature.

"You're so tight." Dean growled as he resumed macking on Avery's neck. He was unable to help himself and did it with such force that hickies were an inevitability. Dean's thrusts steadily became more aggressive. With his hand on Avery's gut he caressed that belly so tenderly despite his harsh fucking. Dean was obviously trying very hard to cum quick. They didn't have enough time for a more intimate encounter Dean's kids would be here in less than an hour and Dean desperately wanted to nut inside Avery.

“Only for you papa” he groaned back in response. He began to whine at the pressure in his loins as his orgasm was building rapidly. He reached back and found Dean’s chest, and then the nipple, giving it a good twist to push him further.

Avery was in heaven with how Dean plowed him, he felt the ripple of their quickie on his ass. It certainly had more to love with the baby weight he had gained. Avery panted heavily. He shuddered against the mans grasp. He whimpered as he felt Deans lips tease his neck, which left hickies across his skin. Nothing he couldn’t cover up later, but damn, this man was owning him and he loved every second of it. He cried out, the feeling of those fingers as they slipped inside him. That cold, cruel metal Gave him an annoying reminder that Dean wasn’t his.

The cold faded as the metal warmed up to his body temperature, Dean would feel how wet and warm he was in his pussy, those slick muscles clenched on those fingers in a needy fashion. He rolled his hips back against Dean’s hips. He knew Dean needed release and he was going to get his man to cum.

That really did it for Dean. He groaned at the stimulation and began to fuck even harder. His thrusts angled up and pushed Avery onto his toes. He slipped his gut onto the counter as he began to slam into him. He was power-fucking him. Dean's fat balls slammed into the underside of Avery's cunt as he continued to plow into him. Dean's dick was so hard, his grip grew almost uncomfortably tight. Dean began to grunt with his thrusts. He sounded like an animal the way he did it, he even fucked like one.

Dean pulled his head back and focused on his thrusts. His mouth hung open slightly and sweat dripped down his face. He pulled his hands back and gripped Avery's ass and spread the cheeks. He watched his cock disappear in and out of that hole, the way it stretched around his fat dick, the big vein down the top disappeared in and out.

Avery felt every inch of that monster dick stretch out his hole. It burned slightly from being such a massive cock pushing its way into him. If he had a prostate, it would have been bruised by now. Avery was so close his dripping cunt juices started to seep down his legs, the liquid spattering out into the area around him as that fat, heavy ballsack smashed into his cunt from between his legs.

“Fuck yes” Avery whimpered, his voice cracked. He felt himself being fucked closer to the edge. He gripped the counter as the thrusting became erratic.

"I'm close." Dean growls with an uneven voice, as if he and Avery were just that aligned. He begins to falter in his his movements. They became less consistent but also more forceful, harder. Avery arched his back at those words as his own orgasm began to happen.

“Come on, cum for me papa, please?” Avery begged. He almost cried, body ached for Deans seed. He felt those thrusts in his ass, he clenched his anal ring and coaxed the older man to finally blow his load.

"God, I love you." Dean blurted out without a second thought. Dean picked up his pace and began to slam hard into Avery until the cabinets beneath them rattled. He focused on his dick, he willed it to cum, but then he looked up. He saw Avery lose it on his cock and that was the thing that pushed him over the edge. Dean slammed forward and at the same time reached out. He roughly Avery's hair and pulled him back into a powerful kiss. The second their lips met Dean's cock let loose a powerful flood of his seed. It rushed out with a desperate force. All the while his other hand returned to Avery's belly.

Avery grunted as he felt Dean grip his hair and tug him back. His lips locked as he felt the warmth of Dean’s cum flood his ass. He gripped the counter, legs trembled a little. He felt that hand on his belly and he groaned softly. He was in heaven right now, Dean knew how to handle him, those strong arms around him, he felt safe, and loved. He heard the growl, and then felt Dean slip free of his ass. Avery’s body pushed against the cabinets. His orgasm now leaked down the front curvature of the wood, it seeped into the cracks. Those words echoed in his mind and caused a slight distraction. Avery growled and rocked his hips back harder. He was trying to fuck away that thought, to focus on the pleasure he felt. He gasped for air as his orgasm subsided slowly.

The way Dean held onto Avery all throughout. It was like Dean was claiming ownership of him. Dean did feel responsible for him. Avery was easily becoming Dean's favorite person, and the more Dean unloaded into him the more it cemented in Dean's mind. He wanted to be Avery's man, and he was fine with the fallout as long as he could claim Avery as his own. The thought of Avery being with anyone else but him made him feel angry. Just the thought made him growl. As he finished his orgasm he slipped free of Avery's ass. He turned him around roughly and shoved his slicked up, cum covered cock into Avery's cunt as he mashed their faces together. His hairy stomach pressed against Avery's gut just enough that Dean knew he could feel as much of it as possible against him while his sloppy cock let out its residual spurts inside Avery's cunt as it began to soften.

Avery groaned as Dean repositioned him. That prick invaded his cunt which caused his knees to wobble. He kissed Dean back just as heavily. A hand rubbed at his chest as he felt Dean slip inside of him, which elicited a groan from Avery’s lips. His belly pressed against Dean’s abs. The tightness between their meant Dean could feel the movement of the baby punching and kicking as his space was violated.

Avery wanted to be with Dean bad, but the other was married and had a family and he didn’t want to be that guy. The one that was called a homewrecker, a whore. He wasn’t though. Dean wanted him just as much, and it was his wife’s idea to be the ‘sperm donor’. The feeling of guilt faded as he reached up, his finger ran through that handsome, scruffy beard. He broke the kiss for a moment, he whispered back: “Love you too.”


	3. Pandemic for Lovers

They hadn't had a single case in town yet, but everyone was still on lock down. The goof of a mayor over reacted despite the location and the demographic of the town being mostly insulated. When they got orders to stay in doors no one really thought much of it. The old people panicked, the kids begrudgingly reduced their "out and about" time. It was more hard on the people who traveled. Like Dean's wife. She had been taking on more hours at the office and seemed almost gleeful when she announced she was going to rent an apartment for a few months near her workplace. Dean's kids didn't much care since they were mostly self-sufficient. The two that were still home were both in their late teens and also incredibly responsible. Dean was free to come and go. Though it also helped that the oldest had guessed what was going on already and went along with it.

It was one less person Dean had to explain to when he said he was spending every other night at the neighbor's house who also just so happened to be carrying his kid.

And for Avery, living with Dean was... an _experience_ though. Dean was kind of a caveman. He was good with his hands, nothing was ever broke around the house. That light switch in the garage was actually supposed to turn something on. The musky smell coming from the AC unit was suddenly gone, replaced instead with a scent that was suspiciously similar to Dean’s ball sweat. The new crib was done in days. Dean was on top of things. now if only he could pick up his beer bottles and put his boots up. It was almost like he was actually living there. Dean had a few habits as well, aside from having a functional beer habit Dean definitely enjoyed the freedom of not having to wear cloths. It made certain physical aspects about him become more... apparent as well. His abs already had started to fade before he even met Avery. But now that he was basically in a forced early retirement, drinking every day, lack of gym, and Avery's cooking, he had a bit of pudge growing. It almost looked like he was trying to catch up with Avery in terms of belly size.

The pair tended to stay in bed all morning. When Dean had something to do he got up early and got it done usually before Avery even got up, or if it was a big project he'd try and finish up in time for lunch. But on those days where they did nothing Dean just stayed in bed.

Avery on the other hand had transitioned perfectly. Work had already prepared him to remote, as they didn’t want essential staff driving into the city and risking infection, and HR was very cautious with Avery since he was with child. He had a guest room that was also doubling as his office. Luckily his clients were in other time zones, so he didn’t really have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn.

However, he was glad to have Dean here. If it wasn’t for him, Avery would just be alone with the child growing in his belly. He didn’t question Dean when he came over to spend time with him, and he certainly appreciated the help.

Avery was off on this day, and having Dean in his bed, but there were certain emotions starting to bubble up, as he laid in bed, small spoon to Dean, who’s hand was over his belly, protectively. He loved it, those strong arms, that warmth against him, the scent, that handsome face, that godly body. He was slowly coming to the realization he was in absolute love with his baby daddy, who was married. Deans oldest sort of gave him a look or two every once in a while, and the guilt would surge up. But it was Deans life, and if he wanted to be with Avery, Dean would do what was necessary. Or was he just wishfully thinking? Avery wiggled out gently from Dean’s grasp and waddled over to the bathroom, butt naked, as he always slept that way with Dean, to use the bathroom.

Avery’s mind drifted in the quiet of the room, at least until a kick from his belly snapped him back to reality. He sighed and rubbed the spot.

“Calm down now, I’m fine” Avery huffed, before finishing up and moving to brush his teeth after washing his hands.

Once he was done, he waddled back to bed, his belly swaying with his hips, he crawled up next to Dean, and let his hand run over that furry belly. Dean was probably going crazy in his own right, with having to limit activities outside of the house. Avery felt it too, but at least they had the company of each other. It certainly was an experience, one that Avery didn’t want to lose.  
  


Then Dean let out a low grumble as the hand made contact with his belly. Dean liked belly rubs as almost as much as he liked giving them. He was almost like a big domesticated bear sometimes. He certainly fucked like an animal. His body still slightly wet with sweat. He woke up probably in the dead of night and grumbled something into Avery's ear to let him know what was coming. Even in his sleep Dean couldn't get enough of him.

Dean had been a little self conscious about his weight, though on some level he enjoyed not having as much upkeep for his body. He enjoyed eating, but he still clearly missed hitting the gym. Some days he'd wake up and do push ups even. Not that it showed. That kind of exercise didn't fend off weight, but then again Dean already had a very, very strong build. The fat just sort of stacked on top, making him look even bulkier. He looked fucking godly laying there, the warm morning sun coming in through the blinds, his chest slowly rising and falling, and the sheets just barely covered his lower half on top of providing a clear outline of his cock which was already starting to poke up now that Avery was touching him.

"Mmm, what's for breakfast? Leftovers?" Dean's voice broke the silence after a moment. His eyes still shut tight. He hadn't shaved yet and his beard was already getting a little unruly. That's another thing you had to live with Dean to find out. He couldn't go two days without shaving. The beard is less a fashion choice and more a "I don't want to shave daily so it just grows" thing.

Upon hearing that grumble, Avery smiled. He continued to rub at it gently. It was just astounding how right this all felt to him. He felt the dampness and made a mental note to turn the air on in the bedroom. He moved in closer to rest his head on the man’s chest with a content sigh. “I have plenty of leftovers for us to chow down on” he said with a rumble, his bearded face rubbed against Dean’s chest.

Avery had seen moments of Dean’s self-consciousness but made sure to reinforce the fact that he was hotter than ever, and maybe teasing him playfully about it throughout. His hand moved from the mans belly up to that thick beard, exploring the man’s features. Avery cupped Dean’s cheak his cheek and he felt that smile slip onto his face.

“We can always do something fresh, if you don’t feel like it.” He rumbled thoughtfully as he looked down just in time to see Dean ‘waking’ up. Both were practically insatiable, and Avery’s hormones just fueled the fire, and Avery was more affectionate towards Dean, and vice versa, despite Dean being married.

“I’m off today, so we can do whatever. Just us three” Avery said as he leaned in to kiss his cheek before he slid back down to wrap an arm around the hunk of a man in his bed. Avery’s fingers curled through his belly and chest fuzz. He really appreciated Dean being here right now, and that’s all that was in his head now. “I just have to set up the baby cams and the Alexa device in the nursery.” He mused. When it came to tech, Avery was the man for that kind of stuff. Sometimes having to help Dean with computer issues as well. It was endearing really.

Dean let out a very deep chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Avery. Their bellies bumped and mushed together, Dean's with somewhat more give than Avery's. Dean leaned forward and pushed his mouth into Avery's neck. His wet tongue and teeth raked across a portion of Avery skin gently. His deep, heavy breath in Avery's ear.

"I gotta go check on the boys at some point today." Dean whispered. His hands reached lower, one grabbed Avery's ass, his big paw of a hand eagerly kneaded at the skin while one finger rubbed at his hole. The other gently brushed the side of Avery's belly.

"That can wait though." Dean's voice becomes much more of a growl. One of his legs slid between Avery's, a thick, hairy thigh pressed against his cunt. Dean felt the heat. It was obvious Dean had started to hold back in the way he fucked. He knew the more pregnant Avery was, the more gentle he had to be. But still, every now and then, Dean lost it and just let loose, usually on Avery's ass.

Dean let out a loud grumble, his tiredness caused his voice to become more gravelly, the vibration going directly into Avery's neck. "God damn, You should just quit work and be my stay at home baby maker." Dean hummed into Avery's skin. "Can't wait for this one to pop out so I can put another one in you. Move you into my house. Fill up those empty bedrooms."

Avery shuddered when he felt Deans tongue and teeth on him, the heavy breath on his ear. “Mm of course” he rumbled when he felt that finger at his semi-loose anal ring. The younger male clenched that muscle, as if he was trying to tease Dean. He arched his back when he felt that hand on his baby belly.

“I agree. I think there’s more pressing matters at hand” Avery gasped. He reached down past the sheet to grasp Dean’s morning wood. Avery rumbled softly when he felt that hairy thigh rub against his heated cunt.

Avery did his best to keep Dean from railing him into oblivion, but when it came to his ass, Dean owned it in full. As Avery started to stroke that fat cock, he canted his head slightly.

“Heh, don’t think the misses would appreciate that..” Avery sighed softly and kissed his cheek. “I do like being pregnant, it’s cute seeing you so dad like over our son.” He rumbled softly, before he moved to straddle Dean’s waist and placed both hands on his lover’s chest. “But I would absolutely fill up an empty house with you” he leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips while he dragged his rear against that fat, turgid cock.

Avery was addicted to the way Dean made him feel, how he treated him, it was like a dream come true. His excitement showed as he leaked on Deans belly. Avery rubbed his smooth cunt against his treasure trail with a slight smirk.

“I don’t think I’d ever get tired having a baby with you though.” Avery gulped while he leaned in to kiss Dean once more. Their contact slowly grew more passionate with each moment of contact.

An expression came to Dean's face, an expression of annoyance, of tiredness. It was something he clearly didn't care to vocalize either. His expression definitely softened as Avery paid attention to his dick. He was happy just to let Avery ride it right now.

Avery was sharp though, the look didn’t go unnoticed, and he moved his hips, sank onto Dean’s cock into his warm, wet cunt. He felt the sensation of his lover as Dean stretched him out gently, with a sigh, hands on Deans stomach to help keep him steady. Avery sorta froze after he heard Dean, his muscled cunt wasn’t even clenching yet, he gazed at Dean, a little confused.

Dean’s thighs were sore from the fuck-a-thon that was the day before. Even when they managed to leave the bed Dean's dick always somehow made its way back into one of Avery's holes. Dean didn't think he could manage another day like that, but he was damn well going to try. Imagining Dean 20 years younger when he was in his prime, or hell, even as a teenager, if THIS is what he was like as a horny middle aged man then he must have been absolutely ridiculous back then.

Dean's cock was mostly hard. A bead of pre leaked out at the head as he shifted it towards that warmth. He felt Avery's cunt leak out onto his dick and further slicked it up. He'd kept his promise. He could easily slip into either of Avery's holes without much preparation now, and even now it's mostly just a matter of getting him wet enough, which Dean seemed to be an expert in.

Avery’s pectorals were a little puffier these days, he was a bit surprised by his body’s changes, especially with that one, he didn’t feel like any milk was coming in, but he wasn’t sure. He had never experienced this, but Dean was having a blast with his chest, and feeling him latch onto it was a rather great feeling, it was like his nipples were hardwired to his loins, at least when Dean was playing with them.

"Jason knows, you know." Dean said suddenly his hands reached out and cupped Avery's chest. Dean had been paying special attention to them lately, almost like he was anticipating Avery's milk coming in. It also might be because he liked the look Avery got when he got them all sore and sensitive and sucked on them tightly. "Told me a few days ago. Apparently he's known for a few months." Dean said, he didn't sound broken up about it so it must not have gone too badly.

“Oh?” he looked somewhat concerned. “Well, we can talk about it later if you want?” he finally flexed his muscles over Deans cock. He was going to file that away later, he wanted to wake up Dean on a better note though.  
  


"I mean, it's fine." Dean grunted. He clearly was trying to keep himself in check. He knew Avery probably didn’t want to hear it but he wasn’t sure who else to talk to. "He said he knew it was coming. Tammy and I haven't really been the best unit in the last few years." Dean felt Avery's belly rest against his own. His hands were trembling with how hard it was to just not grab Avery's hips and use him like a fleshlight. His hands instead preoccupied themselves with rubbing Avery's belly, though one of his hands remained on Avery's hip, to give him a slight push each time he felt Avery could be move a little faster.

Avery grunted softly as he listened and felt Dean’s hand on him. It caused him to speed up a bit, it pushed him to work his hips like a snake and roll them smoothly. He felt the tip of Dean’s monster press in his depths. He huffed, his muscles tensed up momentarily then relaxed as he felt that hand on his belly. “I kinda figured.” He groaned as he talked about Tammy “I was surprised she offered you up like that, kind of strange… but honest to gods, I don’t regret any of it.”

"Yeah… It'll be hard on Jackson though, he's got a bit of a crush on you I've found out." Dean chuckled. Jackson being Dean's youngest at 16, soon to be 17. Recently came out of the closet. "Walked in on him jacking off to a picture of you last week." Dean chuckled, his dick almost pulsed as he spoke, his hand squeezed Avery possessively as if he was proud that he managed to land him before anyone else, including his son.

"I think she mostly did to get me out of her hair. I told her like the week before she did that that I kinda wanted another one. She's been, uhh, fuck... work focused..." Dean grunted. His dick actually softened somewhat as he talked about his wife, but as soon as Avery mentioned feelings it was twice as hard as before. He got that glint in his eye.

“Poor kid, jerking off to a picture of me, while I’m carrying his half-brother” Avery snorted as he felt Dean’s hand on his hip squeeze a little possessively. “There’s plenty of guys out there. Plus I like my guys older” he teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. He felt Dean’s hips move in sync with him, and he heard Dean’s breath pick up. “I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t have feelings for ya” he groaned as he bounced on Deans lap. He started to pant with exertion as they transitioned into more heavy sexual play.

Dean's breath started to pick up as well. While he let Avery move at his own pace, there were times Dean moved along with him as if he was trying to bury his dick even deeper inside of him. His dick just went so far inside of Avery already, but Dean liked pushing Avery's limits, stretching him out even more. Dean often told Avery no one ever let him fuck them the way Avery did.

It was like their bodies just clicked together perfectly, well not perfectly perfectly, but Dean was definitely coring out Avery to his liking. In the unlikely event that Dean ever lost interest Avery was going to have a hell of a time finding a dick that could fill that hole Dean was making inside him.

“Things will work out for the best though…” Avery huffed before he focused on pleasing his man. Avery was all over the roadmap when it came to sex, he liked it rough or gentle, Dean somehow knew what mood he was in for, and was able to keep him satisfied. He would surely miss Dean if the other didn’t stick around, but he figured it wasn’t going to be a problem. He and Dean seemed to click and mesh well, both physically and mentally for the most part. Avery huffed as he started to feel his orgasm build in his loins, going at it with more zest now.

"They definitely will." Dean said with a grin while his hand slid upwards. It moved across Avery's swollen belly, past his chest, up to the back of his neck before he pulled Avery down. His other hand he used to prop himself up and their faces met. The kiss was soft and sweet, but slowly Dean let it get more messy and aggressive. Dean felt Avery’s cunt tighten around him and used that as an opportunity to start thrusting. It was a gentle rhythm with Dean pushing up until a very soft slap as his and Avery's hips met.

Dean parted the kiss after a moment, his breath noticeably labored still somehow it smelled like mint. "I'll stick around as long as you'll keep me." Dean said. He didn’t pull back far enough so Avery could see his face. As soon as he was done talking his lips were right back where they belonged. Locked to Avery's as they rode each other to completion.

Avery felt Dean go soft for a moment, and noted that talking about his wife would do that. “Hmph.. her loss” he breathed. When Dean sit up, that feeling of that strong hand over his body and up to his neck, he felt Dean’s pride swell back up. He was guided down to meet him, face to face. His lips locked with the older man’s lips, a hand moving to cup his cheek as he started to ride Dean faster, feeling that sweet spot being rubbed on and stimulated.

Upon feeling the kiss break, Avery smirked softly, and nodded along as he spoke: “Mmm I think I will be holding on to you for quite some time.” He rumbled softly. He felt those lips return to his. Avery, this time, took a more aggressive stance. His hips rolled faster, with shorter strokes on Dean’s cock. He moved his hands to steady himself on the other’s broad shoulders. He felt that familiar pressure and focused on that, his cunt ready to soak his lover.

Avery broke the kiss. He tilted his head down and pressed his forehead against Deans “So close babe” he whispered as he ground his hips against Dean’s. He felt that fat cock work him over nice and deep as the kiss deepened. He clenched down and flexed his muscles. Avery was milking his lover for everything he could get. “Cum in me” he whispered, almost begging for it, he just needed a little more.

"Don't have to ask twice." Dean grinned as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He pushed himself up into an almost sitting position. He dragged himself back along with Avery until his back was supported by the pillows. His arms wrapped around the man tightly, his hand found its spot on the small of Avery's back while the other wrapped around to hold onto Avery's shoulder the opposite end. His face dove into Avery's chest, that scraggly beard raked across Avery's skin. Their bodies were pressed close, the heat in the room went up a few points. Dean felt Avery's stomach push tight against his own torso, he could feel his baby kick at him in protest of his home being slightly compressed.

Dean moved along with Avery's motions. His mouth laid kisses on Avery's chest, those eyes closed as he happily felt the bed bounce underneath him. He slowly looked up at Avery, that look of lust in his eyes. His brow furrowed and that almost angry, animalistic glare he had. His hand slid slightly upwards and took Avery by the back of his head and pushed his face down to meet Dean's. Their lips met in a harsh, sloppy clash.

"Close." Dean uttered while just barely breaking the kiss before he dove back in. His tongue jolted in and out and speared Avery's mouth as eagerly as Dean was fucking.

Avery began to pant softly. Sweat began to build up on his forehead as the temperature in the room rose in the heat of their moment. He felt Dean shift position and Avery adjusted to compensate. The feeling of his lover buried inside and pressing on some of his most sensitive spots was incredible. Just feeling his lover’s beard on his chest got him to shudder in pleasure. He clenched down and rolled his hips hard in response to Dean’s movements.

Their bodies met at another point as Avery tilted his head down and nuzzled Dean’s head. He felt Dean’s hair brush against his nose. He caught the scent of his lover, that incredibly masculine scent invaded his nostrils. As he breathed in deep he began to tilt his head down to nip and lick at Dean’s ear.

Avery felt Dean’s lips against his chest, his nipples perked in response as Dean breathed heavily onto them. Avery held steady and rolled his hips roughly against Dean. His toes curled in response as he felt more pressure in his loins. He lifted his head slowly. He was panting and upon seeing Dean look at him the way he did, Avery felt his own eyes fill with need and desire, a burning passion. Then a sudden feeling of a kick in his belly. Avery smiled big and kissed Dean back, just as feverishly, a new warmth blossomed in his body.

Dean’s mutterings reached Avery’s ears, but he was only half paying attention before his orgasm took over. His cunt clenched down over that throbbing dick and squirted his nectar. Avery let out a strained groan as he kept his lips locked onto Deans. That feeling of light headedness and that sensation of satisfaction, his body was trembling from the sheer pleasure.

The sound of Avery's splatter rang in Dean's ears. It egged him on. It made him become more aggressive. Dean's body may have become more rounded and soft in the last few months but he still had all that power in his limbs. The sound of their hips clapping together loudly echoed in the room. The wet, sloppy sounds of Dean's cock smashing into Avery's pussy was like music to Dean.

"Fuck!" Dean growls as he finally breaks the kiss. He was unable to stop himself he pushed Avery back and let him fall to the bed. Dean was instantly over him, fucking even harder, he was chasing his own orgasm. And it was close.

Avery grunted in response to being tossed onto his back like it was nothing. It was so hot to him when Dean did that. He could hear the wet slaps of Dean’s fevered thrusts as they pounded into him. It caused him to groan as his legs splayed openly, each slap resounded throughout the room. He panted as he felt a second wave descend on him, only to be silenced by those greedy lips. He felt Dean wrap those muscled arms around him, his furry belly against Avery’s own. Dean was still a sexy fucker, even with a dad bod going on. The moment he felt that warmth in his pussy, his second orgasm hit, and his cunt spasmed as it began to milk Dean for every drop as he arched his back. His body pressed against his baby daddy.

Dean’s mouth was on Avery's in an instant. His body wrapped around him, as if he wanted to remind Avery how much bigger Dean was. He felt Avery's opening spread wide for him. It was perfect, wet, sloppy, fit his dick like a sleeve, just the way he liked it. It was like it was perfectly made for his cock, feeling the way it glode in and out, the way it clamped down around his fat, veiny dick, and the warmth of it…

Avery’s head was spinning, pleasure was still coursing through his veins as he felt lips on his once more, and his lover kissed back gently. Avery opened his eyes and he gazed at Dean. He was grinning like a damn fool.

That hand on Avery’s belly, that feeling of their son as he kicked at Dean’s hand gently. Avery reached up and cupped Dean’s cheek tenderly, smiling big at him. “Think our boy is upset for being jostled like that.”

Dean let out a heated groan. His voice was vibrating through his mouth into Avery's as one final loud clap of Dean's hips and he began to flood. A torrent of thick spunk shot forth from his dick. The hot goop spread through Avery's cunt rapidly. Rope after rope of jizz shot forth with such force. Avery somehow made Dean shoot so hard every time. Dean’s dick flexed, pulsed in an almost exaggerated way with each shot. All the while the kiss went from feverish to tender as Dean began to switch gears.

Dean was breathing heavily as he slowly opened his eyes back up to look into Avery's. Dean supported himself as to not fully crush Avery underneath his weight while the other gently stroked the his baby mama's belly.

“Fuck I love you” Avery rumbled. His breath was full of tiredness. Without the constant pleasured stimulation he felt the discomfort of their position. With Dean’s harsh movements and the pressure on his belly it almost made him want to separate.

Dean refused to relinquish Avery's lips just yet. Dean barely gave Avery a breath between words. He finally relented after his lungs gave out. He moved down to Avery's neck before he let their bodies fall and he rolled to his side.

Dean’s cock slipped out of Avery's cunt with a loud, wet "schlop". It flops down on Avery's thigh, incredibly wet and slick and still somewhat hard. The hole it created wasn't left without for long, soon Dean's fingers descended onto Avery's cunt. Three of Dean’s digits were instantly shoved in without any effort as he felt his own load swirl around in there. His thumb came up to press at his clit, gently stroked it back and forth.

"Love you too." Dean states with a warmth in his voice as he continues gently suckle on Avery's neck. His pudgy belly pressed into Avery's firmer one. Dean's large thigh draped across Avery's as Dean wallows in the now sweaty sheets, he was worshiping Avery's pregnant body.

They relished in their mutual hedonism. They wallowed happily in Avery’s bed. The morning glow slowly began to give way to the afternoon sun. Neither really noticed as the time passed until Dean’s stomach began to growl with hunger. Their blissful copulation seemingly perfect, if not for the looming timer and their lack of discretion which caused more of Dean’s family to find out about their coupling.

It was only a matter of time at this point.


End file.
